Sengoku Urahara
"Whatever deity may guide my life, Please lord don't let me die tonight. But If I shall before I wake, then I accept my fate." Sengoku Urahara ''(セングック ウラーラ Urahara Sengoku) is a ghoul hailing from the 2nd district and a student at Kyoto University studying Sociology, Psychology and History. On the side, Sengoku is an aspiring artist and currently works in a tattoo parlor that he runs by himself called '''Kuro Hana Ink '(黒花インク Black Blossom Ink). Background History Coming Soon...! Personality & Behavior Sengoku is a calm and level headed young man who is also jovial and deceptively cunning. He often holds knowledge about things far before anyone else deduces the facts, as this happens he usually has come up with solutions and theories which in turn usually work out for the better in the grand scheme of things. He likes to make jokes at others expense and will often resort to dark humor to get a laugh out of the crowd he is in at that present moment. He is desperately hungry for attention and seeks out positive ways to get noticed by others and be acknowledged as something more than what he is. He is constantly drawing and creating art to showcase in his portfolio of tattoos and is always thinking of ways to expand his brand and become a better artist. In battle, he is shown to be very calm and collected and constantly analyzing his opponent before making any type of move to combat his opponent in any kind of offense, trying to find holes and patterns to the way they move and make his move based on what his opponent gave him to work with. Despite his hard and deviant-like behavior, he truly cares about his loved ones and close friends often going the extra mile for anyone to be lucky enough for him o have on their side. He often works towards many of his goals to appease and make his peer group proud of him and his accomplishments as a Ghoul. Appearance Sengoku is a tall young man standing at six foot two and weighing two-hundred plus pounds of muscle. He has a lean but built body that is always combat ready. He has a dark complexion and purple eyes with short curly black hair. He also has many tattoos and piercings: three on his left ear and two on his right ear, one nose ring, a bridge piercing on the bridge of his nose. His upper body consists of nothing but tattoos as he has them across his chest, all over his arms including the back of his hands and all over his back but nothing on his abdominals or legs. He designed the tattoo himself and it is one big piece he likes to call "God's and Deities" depicting a battle waging between the two. He also is commonly seen wearing glasses while out and about but he has perfect eyesight and has said it is just a fashion statement. Sengoku normally wears slim fitted clothing that shape his figure nicely and compliments his muscular physique (mainly to show off for the girls). He likes to wear urban clothing like jeans, stylish running shoes such as Converse or Vans and very much supports wearing T-shirts both blank and with graphics of pop culture references on them. He also seems to have an affinity for sweaters and they're many variations like cardigans, pull overs, and zip up sweaters. He seemingly has a favorite hat which he wears with most of his outfits, the hat is white and has the insignia for a basketball team that is apart of the NBA. When he's at work, he has made t-shirts for the employees to wear while on the job with the shirt itself being black and having the kanji for the store across the chest area in white coloring. On the back it has a nickname for the employee followed by their actual name. In Sengoku's case, his nickname at work is "Inky" and then his last name "Urahara" is in bold letters under. Arsenal Information (Kagune/Quinque,etc.) Coming Soon...! Ability Information Coming Soon...! Fighting Style Coming Soon...! Additional Tools/Weapons Coming Soon...! Mask Info Coming Soon...! Rank book Library (Here you may see fit that all sessions this RPC has attended to that they're categorized properly so that you can have a thorough collection of built-up history). Spars/Battles Casual Storyline ---- Approved By (Admin must approve.) Category:RP Template